


The Trouble With Upstairs

by anactoria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B is a bloody nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Upstairs

221B is a bloody nightmare, Marlene decides. It’s been nigh-unlettable since the old couple who had the place when she bought it passed on, and the latest tenants are currently in the process of leaving in hysterics. No problems the first few days after they moved in, but after that—well. He complained of being woken by nightmares about the desert; she by ghostly violin music in the small hours. She hallucinated a grinning skull above the mantelpiece; he thought he saw a corpse on the kitchen table. Imaginary voices. Imaginary _gunshots_. A tall, dark, mysterious figure vanishing around corners. A weird, persistent chemical smell. Marlene’s been up for a sniff around. Nothing. If there is a ghost, it’s apparently very particular about not upsetting the landlady. Honestly, it’s as if everybody who walks into that flat goes nuts.

The last box is removed, the door slams, and a rueful, ghostly chuckle sounds in the living room. “Awful. We’re awful.”

“Nonsense,” replies another, deeper voice. “They were—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Tedious. Everyday. Pedestrian.”

“They weren’t _that_ bad.”

“They watched romantic comedies. Honestly, John, it’s bad enough being dead, I can’t be expected to share quarters with the terminally dull as well.” The engine of the removal van starts up, and fades into the noise of the street. “There. _Much_ better.”


End file.
